Away from home
by angelmoon158
Summary: Misao left the Aoiya after she realize that she is wasting her life whit Aoshi…she travel along the country for two years and meet soujiro…what will happen whit this two? And when Misao´s help is needed to help protect the Aoiya from a new enemy what will
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Misao left the Aoiya after she realize that she is wasting her life whit Aoshi…she travel along the country for two years and meet soujiro…what will happen whit this two? And when Misao´s help is needed to help protect the Aoiya from a new enemy what will she do? Will she have the courage to return to the man that had broken her heart?

**Away from home**

**Chapter one**

-Aoshi-sama! Here is your tea!-exclaimed a excited Misao that is climbing the temple stairs to go deliver the usual morning tea to her dear Aoshi-sama.

It was being like this from two years now, since Aoshi have returned after the sishio´s incident…

Every day she will coming to the temple, bring the tea to Aoshi, take the tea whit him, and then wait for him to return or going to the Aoiya helping whit the restaurant…

-I think that today is going to rain Aoshi-sama…I don't want you to get wet so i´m going to the Aoiya pic a umbrella and then I will came pic you…it's that ok Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi merely shook his head in a affirmative signal without looking at her.

-ok! I'll be going now! See you later Aoshi-sama! Have a god day and don't go without me!- shouted Misao as she happily collect the tea cups and go out the door.

When Misao arrived home she enter quickly and go to the kitchen, after she have put the cups away she headed to her room…but she heard loud voices in Okina study.

In the next days she will be question herself why she had stopped that moment and what have made her lean against the door and listen to the conversation…but the truth is that she did exactly that…

-you can let this continue Okina!-said a irritated Omasu.

-I don't understand what you two are talking about…

-don't play the fool now Okina! We know that you are none and this isn't the moment…you know what we are talking about, you have see that yourself…she is wasting her life!-protested and angry Okon.

-and what do you want me to do? Tell her to never go see him again? Demand that her go to the city to know new people…and new man? What? You know that I can't do any of that…she won't forgive me…

-but we have to do something Okina! Misao is wasting her life! She waits for Aoshi like a dog for his master!

"I don't believe they are talking about me…how could they! They have no right to talk like that…" but Misao´s thoughts where interrupted for what Omasu said next.

-day after day she waits for him, she took is dam tea, washed his clothes, clean his room…she is like a slave! And what she received? Nothing! A blank stare, and a little thanks! I´m tired of seeing her behaving like a slave to him! She is our okashira for goodness sakes! If anything it should be Aoshi to do that for her! I know that she love him…but Okina she can't wait all her life for something that could never happen…i´m tired of it Okina, tired!- Okon start to cry- she never deserve a life like this…she have suffered enough…

Misao didn't list anything more…her eyes were full of tears and her face was white..

"it isn't true…nothing that they said isn't true…" she sobbed and run to her bedroom…there Misao laid on the futon and star to cry more…

Outside the time seems to be just like her mode and started to rain…

-it's not true…they have no right to talk about me and Aoshi-sama like that…i´m not his slave…i´m only helping him…and he cares about me…don't he…

"no, he never says more than a simple ´thank you, he didn't even bother to look you in the eyes…"-said a voice in her head, it was a voice that she first had heard when her Aoshi-sama had told her that he didn't wanted to see her again…it was the voice of despair.

-he cared about me…he even show me the tumuls oh Hannya and the others…

"he did that only because he thought that was is duty to do that…he thought that he own you that…Omasu and Okon are right… you have done all for him, you have abdicated of your life for him…you are almost 19 and look at you! He is making you wasting your life and neither you or him see that …you because you are blind because of him…and him because e didn't see you like the women that you are, and he took you for granted…"

- oh my god! How could I be so blind!- cried Misao- how could this happen! How could I let myself down like this…i´m a ninja I have honor…he was using e and I never noticed…please mother…father…I don't remember you well, but please help me…please…i´m so lost!- whit that Misao fell asleep from the exhaustion…but her dreams here dark and lonely.

Away from there…a lonely figure was walking home soaking wet because of the failing rain…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The smell of breakfast was strong on the Aoiya kitchen when Misao arrived her eyes were covered by her bangs.

-god morning Misao! You are early…

-where is Okina?-interrupted Misao.

In that moment the other ninjas noticed that something was wrong, Misao never talked like that to them and she was always happy and energetic…the Misao that was in front of them wasn't like that…

-what have happen Misao? Did you have a fight whit Aoshi?

Misao ignored the question "where is Okina?" she asked again.

-i´m here, what is all the commotion about?

-I need to talk to you, it's urgent.

-ok- Okina have noticed the difference in Misao "I wonder if she have hear our talking yesterday…"- follow me.

Without saying a word Misao follow Okina to his study.

-So what is so urgent?-asked Okina.

-i´m going away for a while.

-you what? But…what have made you take that decision?- questioned now a worried Okina- Misao do you have listen to my conversation whit Omasu and Okon?

-i´m sorry Okina…I as passing, and couldn't go after I heard my name…but you were right…if you told me I wouldn't believe…but I understand now…i´ve been wasting my life here and i´m going to change that…so I need to go away to find a way to my life again- at this Misao looked at Okina, and he could see that her eyes were covered with tears and that the life that they always show have gone away.

-we only wanted you to understand what you've being doing whit your life…but we never wanted that you took a so drastic decision…you don't won't reconsider?

-I can't Okina…I still love him…and if I stay here sooner or later I will return to the way that i'll be until now, so you have to understand…i´m going away and that finally- her voice now was more strong but also more cold.

-I understand…if nothing could be said or done to change your mind…I only can wished you good luck…when are you going?

-tomorrow morning, I still have some things to do, but tomorrow as soon as the sun rises i´m out of here.

-ok…I want you to know that we are going to miss you Misao- said a sad Okina.

- I know…and don't worry i'll be returning…someday…Okina you can do me a favor?

-sure.

-can you say goodbye to the others, I don't think that i'll have the courage…

-I understand Misao…and i'll make sure that they understand your decision.

-and Okina…don't say anything to Aoshi, only if he asks…what I doubt…

-but Misao, I think that we have a right to know…

-when he left the first time, he didn't botter to tell me, so I don't think why I should tell him- responded Misao whit a cold voice.

-I see your point of view, and i'll do as you ask.

-thank you so much Okina, I never will forget you- said Misao, then she go to Okina and give him a strong hug- i'll be ok…i´m a women now, don't worry…

When Misao left the study she didn't see Okina putting his head on his hands "I hope that you are doing the right thing Misao".

In the temple…

"I wonder if Misao is alright"- thought Aoshi "yesterday she promised that she will came back…and I still didn't see her today…, but she never came...i guess she was working at the Aoiya and couldn't make it" , ´you are losing the control Aoshi, you keep thinking about her more and more everyday…, "i´m only worried about her…i´m her guardian", ´keep saying that to yourself and maybe you'll believe…

Later that day…

-Misao are you awake?

-yes Okina, come in- Misao was sitting at the window, the Okina enter, she looked at him and saw that Okina have a strange package with him.

Okina noticed that Misao´s room was all clean and that her old cloak was hanging from the door, her bag was done…every thing was ready for her departure.

-I see that you've already prepared everything to your journey well…this is for you- said Okina as he handed her the package.

-what is?

-open and you'll see.

Misao open it and exclaimed surprised, inside was a beautiful sword, it was shiny and it was like new…

-this were of your father…i´ve been keeping it for years, now it's time to delivered it to you.

-but I can't accept…I don't even know how to use a sword!

-take it, it's yours.

-tanks again Okina.

-well i'll be going now…good luck to your journey and I hope to see you soon- with that Okina left the room, but Misao could still see a tear rolling in the old man face.

The next day when the sun rises a figure whit a whit cloak could be seen in the street leaving a home of ninjas…


	3. Chapter 3

Tank you all for the

And remember I don't won rurouni kenshin or any of the characters Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

**Chapter three**

-finally i´m moving with my life…god bye and take care all of you…-said Misao as she headed out the Aoiya.

"Now witch away should I go? hum…I know I will throw that stick to the air, and the direction that it falls, will be the direction that I will take!"- Misao throw the piece of wood to the air and it landed…

"fine! Lest it is…let's see what this will lead"

Misao tried to be cheerful, but inside her heart was breaking…after all she had left her home, her family, and the man that she loved…" I wonder what Aoshi-sama will think of my journey…maybe he will follow me?...no…don't think like that Misao, you don't want him to follow you, do you?...after all you are doing this journey to stay away from him during some time…"

-right! No more thinking about him! Now i´m begin a new life!- whit that Misao continued walking in the road to the future.

The other day in the Aoiya…

"i didn't have see Misao for three days now…i´m going to ask Okina if she is alright"

´maybe she finally is tired of see and wait for you…!- said a voice in his head, strangely the idea of Misao getting tired of him make a strange sensation in him…"no more thinking…let's ask Okina."

Okina heard a knock in his door.

-enter.

-Aoshi! What a surprise… what can I do for you?

Okina suspected the reason why Aoshi was here, it seems that he preoccupied more whit Misao that we think…

-Okina, Misao is sick?

-sick? I hope not…why do you ask?

-I haven't see her in the last three days…and I thought that maybe she was sick…is she in the Aoiya now?

-no she isn't in the Aoiya…in fact she won't be here for a awhile- side kina observing Aoshi reaction.

-she won't be here in the next days?...what do you mean by that- asked a confused Aoshi.

-she leave Aoshi…she won't come back for a wile.

-she what? But why…is there something that she needed to do?

"she needed to stay away from you" thought Okina- no…she only needed to stay a wile away from here.

-but why she didn't told me anything? ´why Misao? What have happen to make you left so suddenly?

At this point Okina was a little angry.

-do you told her anything when you leave her a few ears ago? Why do expect her to tell you? As far as I know she didn't own you any explanation of what she did ith her life…it's not like you were her father or her husband….

The truth hit Aoshi perfectly in the heart "he is right...i don't have any right to demand anything from her…she is free to do what she want".

-thanks Okina- whit that Aoshi get up from the chair and turned to the door.

-one more think Aoshi…don't think in follow her because she needed and wanted to be alone, when she is ready she will come back.

Aoshi didn't responded. Okina observed his back "Aoshi I hope that you didn't do anything that you'll regret".

Aoshi headed for his room "why Misao….why you left me?", ´she get tired of waiting for you…now you'll be a you always wanted…alone with your gilt.

In other place…

-i´ve been walking for days! I think that i'll go to the next city and take a rest! Yeah! Is that what i´m going to do!- Misao started walking in the direction of the road again, she have take a short curt for the forest in the last days, and now she needed to take the road again.

-stop right there!- said a rough voice behind a tree.

"what the hell…"

Misao turned to the direction of the voice and saw six mans walking out of the trees.

-look guys! It's a little girl!- said a man with a big bear that seemed to be the leader.

-what is a little girl like you out here all alone?- the man all started to laugh.

-i'll give you the little girl you bastards, you are all dead!- exclaimed a angry Misao, she could be short but she wasn't little! She had been called that all her life and she won't tolerate this from anymore, much less from this guys.

-tss, tss…such a language in a pretty girl like you isn't pretty…lest make a arrangement…you surrender and we don't hurt you?

-hurt me? You are the ones you will be hurt! Who you stupid guys think that I am? I´m a ninja, and i'll kick our asses and make all of you eat mud- said Misao as she took her kunai.

-ah! Ah! Ah! You've heard guys? She is a ninja! Ah! Ah! Ah! It's the best joke that i´ve heard in a long time.

A vein could be seen pulsating in Misao´s temple…"why you…" then she turned into flames ( you know like in the anime!) "I´m going to kill you!"- With that Misao throw a kunai at the man…the kunai hit the man in the hand, and he releases a scream.

-my hand! You little bicht! Get her boys!

The man charged at her, and Misao was prepared…when a voice shouted from the trees:

-leave that girl alone now!


End file.
